


Not Illegal Just Ill-Advised

by flickawhip



Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah knows this is a bad choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Illegal Just Ill-Advised

Dinah knows this is a bad choice. She knows, all too well, just how badly this could fuck things up between herself and Joy and yet... and yet she's here anyway. She's always made bad choices. This is probably just one more. Joy is watching her carefully, the fear she is feeling is mirrored in Joy's eyes and yet, here they are, both of them staring at each other, both fully aware that this love, this bond, could break so many things apart. Joy breaks first. 

"This is crazy Dinah.."

"I'm not the only one feeling it..."

"I know but..."

Dinah moves on instinct, pushing Joy back against the wall, kissing her fiercely. 

"Just admit it... this is love. Whether we like it or not."


End file.
